


Termination

by Agent_Aj



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Bad Writing, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Computer Viruses, Dark crys, Death, Family Feels, Fights, I cried for a while, I'm trying to get better at writing, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Writing is fun, You Have Been Warned, i'm new at writing, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Aj/pseuds/Agent_Aj
Summary: Anti messed with the Googles.





	1. Fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> First story I ever wrote.  
> I've had this story in my head for a while.  
> So why not write it right?  
> Sorry if it sucks.  
> But otherwise.  
> :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end.  
> Anti just wanted to to mess with the walking buckets of bolts. He didn't think he would mess them up this bad. He didn't know it will end so horrible. He just wanted them to spaz or studder. He never wanted this.

Anti.

He always hated the Googles. How they think that they are better than him. How they can treat him like dirt. He finally broke when red ate from his stash of chocolate cookies, Marvin, made for him, when they came over to help with the septics camara security systems. "Ok you buckect of bolts. You crossed the line. Time for revenge.

The easy part was finding the Googles mainframes. The hard part was entering it. The entry was guarded by; a litteral fire wall, spikes everywhere, lava floors with sharks and a minefield. 

"....Its all for revenge." Anti says with a slight fear in his voice. "Well .. here goes nothing"

*One near death experience and a missing arm later*

"Nice try Googs, but your fire walls isn't enough to keep this Virus at bay. Now. Time to Fuck up, Our lovely android" As he looks around in the Googles mainframe. He walks around to what seem like a hallway into a big room. He sees a floating orb flashing the Google logo colors of Blue, Green, Yellow and Red with numbers floating around in it. "Now this looks important" With a snicker he places this  hand (with his good arm) on it and surges his power to the core. The orb ; once colorful and innocent is now slowly transforming into a sick a puckly green. Soon the orb begin to influence the room, which began to turn into a dark green.

"Oh yeah. Looks like my work here is done." Confident in his work. He leaves the mainframe with an obnoxious, evil grin on his face.

-The next Day-

"Has anyone seen the Google's?" Bing asks walking into the living room. Everyone was either eating breakfast or watching Saturday cartoons in their pjs shook their heads. "They are either fixing or making something like they usually do" Bim stated as he eats his cereal. "Yea, but that's the weird thing. They aren't here. I've checked their usually places but no Googs . Even places where they'll never go to." Bing states aggravated "Well I don't know what you want us to do we are obviously busy watching Sponge-" 

"Bims statement was cut off when the yellow andriod, also known as Oliver, walking into the living room looking not well. His hair disheveled, bags under his eyes, he looks as though he is about to pass out, and instead of his usual Yellow Google logo shirt, he is in a sweatshirt with sweatpants, taking a seat next to Host" Host narrates. Everyone shocked by the androids appearance.

"... Well you look like shit" Willford states as a fact. Oliver looks offended. Before he could answer he's bending over hacking up black goo. Dr. Iplier getting up from the table enjoying his now empty cup of coffee and going to Oliver, and gently places a hand on his forehead and quickly retracts it. "God. You’re burning red hot!”

“Speaking of red. Where are the others?” Yandere asks

"I.. I d-d-don't k-know.." he studders

"Can you run a self check on your systems?" Doc asks?

Oliver shakes his head slowly.

'sigh' Dark interrupts lacking emotion as always."Ok. Doctor take care of Oliver, till he is healthy. We need to figure out what happened to the Googles. Do whatever it takes to get him better I don't care. Bing you help the doctor."

With that said Bing and Doc take the sick Android to the Doc's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg.  
> You stayed and finished it!  
> Thanks!!  
> Writing tips are great/


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes the Doctors office. He gets vistors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thank you for reading.  
> Sorry for the poor grammer and punctuation

    Bing and Dr. Iplier took Oliver to the doctors office. At this point dragging him for he was too weak to walk. "Is there any reason why Oliver would be like this?” Iplier questioned. "No. Viruses don't really hit us this hard; Laggy processors, yeah. Body aches, maybe. But black plague level sickness? That's a total no bro." Bing answers.

When they finally reached Dr.Ipliers office, they lay Oliver on the hospital Doc keeps if someone needed a quick check-up… Or if he passes out after a long night of work. When they laid him out on the bed, they see that he looks even worse than earlier. Oliver's face expression states utter pain. Sweating making his hair stick to his forehead, shifting every second as his body ached, being followed by painful moaning.

   “Doc…. I- I do-on’t f-feel so good.” he strains to speak, voice raspy.  Dr.Iplier goes to his cabinet to grab medical supplies. “Hang in there Oliver you’ll be just fine.You just may have a bad virus” When he turns back around, he drops everything due to shock. No, a literal shock of electricity. He sees Oliver scratching his arms raw, trying to itch something deep under his skin. Drawing blue blood from the scratches in his arms. The doctor starts to see the metal arm of the android. “Oliver! Stop!” Doc screamed! He grabs the androids bloody arms. "Oliver. You have to be sti- OW.” He was shocked, he doesn't even think Oliver cares. He only cares to scratch that itch. He sees Bing grab Olie’s arm, with fear in his eyes. “Dude!! We are trying to help! Stop moving!" Bing shouts.

  " I-i ca- . It hurts-ts-ts -ts-..." He stutters in pain. Trying to get free to scrape the skin that greatly irritates him. Then he stops. He is rigid as a board. Face blank; lacking all emotion. Then he starts to shake. He was having a seizure. “Oh no! Doc! Wh-what do we do Doc!”

   "He is having a seizure! Help me turn him to his side. Come on Oliver don't you crash on me!!"

 

         -----Later------

    After the seizure Oliver woke up and cried in binary about what he saw in his sleep. After reassurance from Bing, ( at least that's what doc thinks was reassurance. 0’s and 1’s are very confusing for the medical professional) Oliver passed out on the doctors bed. "What now?” Bing questions while sitting on the a counter fiddling with a fidget spinner. Holding a sample of Olivers blood Doc states. “ I can take this to the lab. Maybe I can find something, but the only thing we can do is wait for him to wake up. But if you don't mind he asking, what did He say to you when he woke up?”

“Oh, well he told me he was scared of something coming after him, I didn't catch the thing he said, but its just that he didn't feel safe.  I’ve never seen anyone so scared Doc.”   Before Doc could speak, they were interrupted by Yan. “Guys, Dark wants me to get you guys for the meeting.”

\----------

After the meeting, everyone went to do their own things and Bing wanted a snack. Before he makes his journey to the kitchen he gets dragged in a room. "Orange Jim! Orange Jim. Yellow Jim needs help! And and-!"

"Uhg. RJ. What are you talking about?" Bing asked. "Camera Jim show him!" Rj exclaimed.

  Cj shoved the camera in his face. At first it was just Jim's being Jim's. Following Kos squirrels into their trees, watching what he guesses another batch of Jims play Uno, then wacthing a fight caused by the Uno game and trying to summon demons. Nothing unusual. Till it cuts to Oliver sleeping on the bed. "Why are you showing me.... Oh"

 On the camera its shows the other Googles appearing in a pixelated arua in their colors. They seem. Updated? They had their own assorted colors dyed to their hair, one piece uniform with no sleeves, showing toned arms.They spoke quietly not to wake up their prey. Google then opens Oliver's chest panel which leads to the androids core, while the other two hold him down. " No stop. Stooooop......" He says weakly. Google holds up his hands which ignites into blue flames. He reaches for Oliver core. Oliver whines in pain as his core was being corrupted. "Oh. No" Bing says. Voice faltering with fear..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read.  
> And those who left comments just wow.  
> Just thank you.  
> I never thought my writing would actually be good enough for people to read.  
> Have a good day and drink water.


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A virus spreads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/cartoonjunkie/art/Googleplier-646090050  
> This is what they had on last chapter.  
> And was the insperation for this story you can say. I hope the link works.

Oliver trying to get free from his brothers grasps.

“Edward? L-Lenny n-no s-s-top it-hurts”

Google spoke. His voice deep and glitchy, says as calmly as he can manage. “You’re the missing piece. We need to complete the update Oliver. So shut up at take it”

With that he plunges his hand into the core, what was once yellow, the color of happiness turns to into a dark old mustard yellow. He bellows in pain. Fire coursing through his body, his processers going haywire.

24 % till completion……...37% till completion……..49% till-” 

“Hey!! Leave my patient alone!”

 Doc came to save the day! He was glad Dark allowed the doctor to leave the meeting a few minutes early to check on Oliver. Doc ran to the androids and pulls out what seem to be a scalpel for self defence. Google sends an amused smile to the Doctor. Before he realizes Iplier, can’t breathe. Google was holding the Doctors by his throat.He drops the scalpel and tries to fight his way out of the androids death grip. Google lowers the human so he can whisper something in his ear. Fear started to grow on his face. Once he is done he drops the human on the ground, like the human filth he was. A portal opens, Red throws Oliver over his shoulder and all the androids left, with the sound of maniacal laughing.

 Bing gets out the room and raced over to the Doctors office. Pleading that he was still somewhat alive. When he reaches the destination he sees the unconscious doctor.  Ne pushes the panic button in the docs room. Every ego has one. Incase an ego lose control or if something bad happens. He checks the doctors pulse and let out a breathe he did not know he was holding on to. He was alive. And as he heard the feet of the other egos rushing to the office all he could think of is how bad in trouble they were in.

\-----

After the Jims played the video for everyone to see they were shocked, amazed and terrified.

So….. What are we gonna do?” Bim asked. Everyone looks at Dark.

Dark jumps with all eyes on him. He feels small. He feels cold and hot at the same time. He its difficult to breath. His heart is racing. He's never felt like this. Fear coursing through him. He didn't know what to do. An unconscious doctor, 4 robots that are dead set for the destruction of the world. He does know what to do. The lights were too bright, breathing erratic, it's difficult to think.

“-athe, Dark, Breathe”  Wilford broke him out of thought. Concern on everyones face. Has a hand on Darks shoulder.  Wilford asks again, but more quietly “What we are going to do?” 

“I…...I don’t k-know.” fear quivering in his voice.

Everyone gains a sense of panic. The big bad emo ego is in a state of fear. The robot egos are probably going to destroy the human race. No one is safe.

 

Just then.

 

They heard a pounding on the door.

 

Everyone looks to it as though the devil himself will come through it.

 

No one dare opens it.

 

For they were frozen with fear.

 

Another set of furious pounding happens at the door.

 

Wilford stands to open the door.

 

He slowly goes to the door. Light on his feet. Not wanting to make a sound. 

 

He pulls a gun out of his pocket, for self defence of course.

 

He peeps in the peep hole to see in the doorway….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.  
> I'm so happy, that people read my crap.  
> Feel free to leave comment.  
> Have a good day! And drink water.


	4. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title said, Chaos happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> If it sucks, then I'm sorry.  
> But I had an idea and then more ideas came...  
> So yeah I tried to write it till it made sense....  
> Enjoys!

Chase and Jamison?

Wilford lets out a deep breath of relief. “Don’t worry, it’s just the Irish”

He opens the door. To let them in.  
“Hey guys…. what's with the Sour Mood Dudes? Did a mission not go well?”

"Uh… Chase… We are kind having some “tech issues” at the moment. Can you come back later?’’ Willford asks

“Oh come on, Will we just came all this way for a missi-” 

There was a scream.

“That was King!”  
Everyone ran to the doctors office and sees that King was wrestling with Doc; his back to theirs. “Guys! Help me out!! He freaking bit me!” King Screamed. Bim and Wilford, got him off King, but Doctor fought out of their gasp. Bing shouted, “Doc! What's up with you?!” Once Doc turned to face them, the doctor they knew was gone. Eyes black like the night, black drool from his mouth, his gaze is carnivorous.  
Twitching constantly. Long grotesque claws, Teeth sharpen, red with kings blood. More monster than human.  
They are taken back by Doc’s new form. Everyone quiet, worried any noise will startle the creature.

“ ….Doc you look like utter shit” Wilford jokes.

That seemed to piss him off.  
He jumps to attack Willford only to get shot in the shoulder. “Noooooo, Bad ego. Bad.”  
“AAAAhhh MY ANKLE” Screams Yan. With everyone's attention on Doc they forgot about King, who seems to be in the same state of animalistic manner. Wilford turns and shoots king in his thigh , who lets go of her leg, to release a shrill of his own. Dark and Bing help her escape the room, along with everyone else. Bim runs only to scream like a baby as he is assaulted by Doc. “DOn't bite Me ! I don't wanna die!” He opens his eyes to see arms patroding from the ground, creating a little cocoon around him protecting him from the ferosus attack. An arm drags him into a portal it comes from only to get dropped behind, Jamison; who seems to be straining to use his power to divert the feral beasts’ attacks. They all bolted to the living room as the ferals were destroying the arm cocoon. The door

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT GUYS” Chase yelles, Wilford covers Chases mouth with his hand.  
‘’SHHHH. Unless you want be next I suggest you be quiet.” Willford harshly whispers in his ear.  
Bing and Bim try to tend to Yan’s wound, but know what they do is fruitless.

“What happened?, What the fuck?, Why! the fuck. We need to leave.’’ Chase says with fear.

“Yeah, no shit, I don't wanna face those monsters either!” Bim harshly whispers.

“We need to go! Come on!” Chase commands. He runs to the door and once he opened it, he was greeted by an army of kings squirrels. Everyone looks to be in the same state as King.

He screams and quickly closes it before the squirrels could attack him. “This is bad news man!”

He pulls out a marble and raises his arm as though he is about to smash it. His maneuver was interrupted when an acorn shot it out his grasp.

“No!!” everyone shrieked.  
They look at the hallway they just left and sees Doc and King, along with some squirrels,. Doc holding a limp arm in his mouth. They let out a screech and jumps to attack the group, before anyone could be attacked Dark created a wall of darkness.  
“That should give us some time to find the orbs!”

As everyone scrabbles to find the orb. Wilford sets Yan in a chair and kneels beside her.  
“Hey sweetheart, You are going to be fine! We are going to see Sneepilsten and you will be all better!” He gives her a hopeful smile. She only gives one back of dread.  
“Dad, you don’t know that”

“Hey, you will be ok. It will get better, mi sol.” He gets up and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

“Found it!” Bing cries in triumphant glory!

He gives it to Chase only for said man to throw it on the ground, with all his strength, causing it to break into million of shards

“Chase!” They all exclaimed. 

““The Host did not want to say anything, but he had to inform the group that the wall is cracking and they are about to come in.””

They see the dark wall be broken in by clawed hands. Cracks start to spread as the wall is being destroyed.  
Trying to force their way in.

“Chase, we are running out of time!”

“IT'S GOING TO WORK! Give it a few seconds”

The crashing of the wall sounds like glass breaking. Pieces flying everywhere. They see Doc squeezing in through the made hole.

“Chase! You idiot! You've doo- “  
A loud crackle explodes in the room.  
A spark of light, creates a yellowish green portal, fiercely roaring on the wall.

“Come on, you guys will be safe at our base.”Chase says as he walks in the portal. Everyone quickly goes through to the exit.  
Everyone but Yandere  
“Yandere. Come on!” Wilford please, at the entrance of the portal. 

\--“No Dad. I can't go…. I’ll…..I’ll just put you guys in danger.” She says, holding herself in her arms. Black tears falling down her face. Will takes 3 humongous steps to reach Yan, he wipes the tears off her face and gives her a big hug. 

She tries to push him off, but it seems like the pink ego was not having it.

“Dad, no y-you have to go, Dad go…. Dad…” please”  
She sobs.  
He didn't move.  
She gives up her efforts, seeing as he did not budge. She returns a weak hug, weary of her claws that started growing.  
She felt safe.  
She lets out a loud sob.

“I’m ……. I'm scared Dad” She says between sobbs.  
He holds her tighter.  
As he comforts Yan, he looks at Dark.  
His eyes convey a message.

‘Sorry. But I have to stay.’

Dark tries to get to the pair, only to be held back by the other egos. 

Willford lifts a hand.

*SNAP* (He destroyed the half the universe….. i mean)

The portal closed.

He.... Closed the portal.

Dark knows it was to protect them. But it hurt.  
He fell to his knees and began to cry; heavy tears rolling down his face. No more Mr. Cold Hearted Ego. He didn't care if he looked vulnerable in front of the . He lost his best friend and the ego he treated as a daughter.

He is going to kill Google.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the pause.  
> School and exams  
> And I had a flasdrive that had 50% of my story on it and it went missing.  
> -_-  
> But I have everything and I should be back to posting my horrible story.  
> Anyway.  
> Enjoy!

The portal placed them to what seems to be the living room with Robbie, and Marvin , who was watching tv. Robbie was unfazed who unlike Marvin barley missed Bims head with a fireball.  
“Looks like I need to work on the placement in the transportation orbs.” Marvin stammered after his finding his pulse.

“Why do you guys look so beat up? Do you forget to feed Chica again?” Sneep mocks.

“Uh. We need to talk. We have some pretty important matters to discuss.”Chase retorted..  
~~~~~~~

“So… the whole world is probably in trouble?” Jackie questions, already knowing the answer.

The Other egos nod.

“So…. What happens now?” 

Everyone can only grimace at the question.

“Breaking World News! Scientist have just confirmed a new disease that is spreading very quickly. To prevent the spread all airports and water ports has been cancelled. Leaders are worried it has already spread in the Uk. Everyone please be advised to stay indoors. The following symptoms are:  
Aggressive behavior  
Dilated eyes  
Sensitive to light  
Profusely sweating  
Sensitive to sound  
Dark liquids from eyes, mouth and ears.  
High fever

Do not! Come in contact for you too will become affected. More information will come soon.  
Also in Breaking News the internet has been on and off again. The Los Angeles area has been out for 6 hours as we speak. There has just declared a of emergency. Pl-”

The TV cuts off.  
Sneep gently places the remote to coffee table.  
Silence soon took over the room.

It was heavy.

“WHATS UP FUCKERS!” Anti announced, making everyone in the room jump. “ Just came from the pub at got some sweet... booze……..um...i didn't kill anyone…..”

~~~~~~~~  
“....Oh....”

“You said that like you know something.” Sneep questions.

“Uuhhh……. Um….. I…. Uh…. I think”

“WELL SPIT IT OUT!”.

“IthinkIcausedthereasonwhyGoogleisactingthisway….”

“I'm sorry” Dark claims. Arua starts to spread around him sucking out life of his surroundings. The other egos step back to not get caught in the cold void.  
“Y-yeah. A…. Uh prank. A shutter here and a s-stutter there. So we could…. Laugh….about it.” Anti's voices gets caught in his throat. It's like the air around him has been sucked out around him, it's getting difficult to breathe.

“I thought I heard the reason why my daughter is like a beast, my best friend is alone with said ferals and half of my family are monsters, is because you wanted to do a prank?.” He gets up close in Antis face, he is no longer the cool collected ego. He is The Damned Demon Darkiplier. “I heard that correctly”

Anti slowly nods his head.  
“Y-yeah. It- it was a joke. I got in their main frame. Fuck up Cpu's and...s-stuff.” He gulps, what he guesses is his last time.

“Oh…I understand.. a joke. A.. trick...” Dark says calmly.

Anti and everyone else releases a breath that they were holding.

 

“ I want to see you lauGHING WITH MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK!!” Dark jumps on Anti to grasp his throat. Ringing the bloody neck to end Antis life..  
“Ack- Ack D-d ah-r-ck S-ta- ap ACK”

“I am going to kill you so slowly! You killed my family!” 

Everyone scrobbled to get Dark to let go of the Green haired demon. Their efforts were not working as Anti slowly starts to lose consciousness.

“When ...I... see you in hellll…”

Darks topples next to the semi-consciousness demon. Hand red with Anti's blood from his neck injury  
Everyone sees a needle in Darks neck, obviously empty. Everyone looks at Sneep with gratitude and astonishment. 

“Let's um….. let's put him in the containment room downstairs. It should hold Dark since it holds Anti well enough.” Adrenaline running through his veins making his voice unstable and cracks. Chase and Jackie carry the demon to the said room, while Sneep looks over Anti unconscious form

\------

“Let me go you poor excuses of dirt!”  
Dark screeches. Continuously banging on the glass with his fists. His form is unsettling. Instead of his usual grey skin and tux he is completely consumed in a black smoke. Horns protruding from his head, engulfed in red and blue flames. White light seem to be his eyes. They carry so much emotion. Hatred, anger and sadness.  
Another white light in the shape fangs are a clear showing of a sharp mouth Dark has. Red and blue tendrils sprout from his back destroying the cement walls, creating craters.

“How's he holding up?”asks Bing walking into the room.

“Eh. Still having a tantrum.” Answers Chase observing the upset demon. 

“GIVE ME THE GLITCH” He roars, even more demonic than the last. Everyone flinches at the increased volume.

“The sigil I drew should have knocked him out, or at least weaken him. If he is doing all this then he must be powerful.” Marvin says, taken a sip of tea “I just hope he's not like this forever we do have a world to save”

“He may be like that for a while. He just lost Willford, Yan, basically his whole family due to Anti antics. That perfectly gives him a good reason to be in a bad mood.”

“I just hope he doesn't destroy us for locking him in there” Bim says to the group. “Sneep told me to fetch everyone. He wants to come up with a plan. I'll stay and watch the Demon Baby while you're out.  
“Tenebris turbare videntur. Numquid non vestra conquiescamus tempore?” Bim coos.  
(Dark,You seem upset.Is it your nap time?)  
Dark only roars, to serve as his answer, as the others head upstairs.

\--------

“Ok, Gang! We have androids that are prone to destroy the world, a virus that is spreading in the world, probably caused by said androids and lets not forget powerful demon in the basement.” Sneep explains. “ So lets make up a plan to solve all of that! Any ideas?”

Everyone was talking.  
He couldn’t really hear them.  
They were all far away.  
The world is going down the drain.  
All because of him. He fucked the world over.  
He never wanted this. He never wanted the world to end.  
He just wanted Google to stutter in his speak or to skip in his walk.  
Everyone must hate him.  
He caused this.  
He was embraced in a hug.  
Who would hug the person that caused the end of the world?  
Another person hugged him.  
No, he should be put to death, not relished.  
His vision returns to normal.  
Tears now stream down his face.  
He finally registers that Robbie and JJ are hugging him.  
Grounding him back to reality.  
He needed this.  
Sneep wipe the tears from his face. He has a gentle grasp of Ants face, and looks him dead in the eye.  
“You are fine. You didn’t know it would turn out like this. You are ok.” He says as soft and authoritative as he can. “I need you to breath Anti. Like me” He does some breathing exercising which Ant copies.

“We need to calm down. We can't think of a plan if we are under stress.” Chase says, bringing out cups and two bottles of alcohol. “Let's drink our stress away, Huh?”

“Look at them brother. The humans are trying to create a scheme to halt our goal of World Eradication. But sadly tainted with fear”

“And they think being intoxicated will help. Human are truly cute and dull-witted”

Those voices.  
Glitchy.  
Robotic.  
It was them.

“Anyway, enough cuteness, we came for the glitch.”

“No, way! You can’t kidnap Anti!” Jackieboy Man, stands to position himself in front of the robots. His eyes flashing green. “You'll just have to go through me.”

The androids tilt their heads to the side, eyes slowly glowing red.  
“You do not want to do this hero.” They spoke in unison.

“Then don't start something you can’t finish” Marvin gets up to stand along Jackie. Electricity sparking through his fingers.

Chase stands along the duo, with what seems to be a high tech nerf gun, labeled ‘Trickshot 69”

“You septics have been warned” They said. They start to glow an aura of their individual colors.

The room is full of tension.  
No one moves.  
The Septics ready to defend their brother.  
The Googles ready to fight for what they want.

The Googles start the attack, with Green attacking Marvin, leaving Chase and Jackie with the toughest Google. Jack begins the brawl with a left hook to the robot, who has enough time to block the attack, resulting in pushing him a few feet back. Chase directs his gunfire to the bot. His precision distracts the robot, which allows Jackie to land another blow after another. “This is for the liquor!!” Chase battlecries.

The crimson bot growls in frustration at the constant attacks.  
Time to show the humans what he can do.  
He grabs Jackie by the head, his face in his palm, making him release a loud ‘mph’.  
The boy lifts his body to air to only skull drag him into the ground. Chase, presses a button on his gun. It expands in sizes. It begins to glow, the energy in the room gets electrified. Jackie, kicks Red in the shin making him drop. He slips out the grasp to avoid the incoming attack. A big energy beam is shot from the gun. Red could not have avoided the shot, resulting in his whole left arm being evaperated. 

“You humans are leading me to a great state of great exasperation.”

“And you’re really annoying yourself Mr. Robot.”  
Bim says annoyed, leaning in the doorway. “Any way. I brought Dark. He has some...choice words to say to you…”

Dark rushes out the door to attack the androids. He pins the Red one to the ground, in a rough manner that they skid a few feet. Green comes to defend his brother only to be held back by blue and red tendrils.  
Dark proceeds to tear the Red Droid clawing out his body. Pieces of robot fly everywhere, the sound of demonic roars, Red screaming and metal bending filled the room. 

Once the Red android is limp on the ground,no life in his eyes, fear plastered on his face, claw marks on a torn open chest. The demon was satisfied. He glares at his next toy to play with, only for him to be gone. Still straddling the dead bot, his demonic form starts to fade off, like a wind is blowing it away.

Blowing away his anger.

Everyone starts to come off the adrenaline of watching what they just witnessed.

“Is it time for drinks now?” Bing asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumbler Agent-Aj-2319


End file.
